


Something isn't right

by X_L3M0N_X



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, Multi, cyan is the moral support, green is the leader, lime is the brains, orange is asexual, pink is the tech wiz, red is the brawns, the gays in space, white is sus, yellow is the detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_L3M0N_X/pseuds/X_L3M0N_X
Summary: Orange's first day on the job is ruined when traces of an imposter are found.
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Cyan/Yellow (Among Us), Green/Pink (Among Us), Lime & White (Among Us)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I gave the characters names. That way I don't sound repetitive repeating the name of colors every time.

It was time. A man wearing an orange space suit was standing outside of the lobby. ‘Okay Alex, you can do this,’ he reassured himself and took a deep breath. The doors opened to reveal that nine other members were sitting in chairs. The lobby was buzzing with chatter. It felt like everyone knew each other. A girl in a green space suit was the one leading the discussions. She had very long, wild red hair with eyes that are the color of her suit. Her gaze was now focused on Alex  
‘Hello! Are you new here?’ the girl asked. It felt like everyone was staring at him now.  
‘Uh, yeah,” he says and pulls out his id. “My name is Alex,”

The girl observed his id. ‘Alex eh? It’s nice to meet you! My name is Megan!’, she said and extended her arm out for a handshake. Alex nervously grabbed her hand and gave her a dead handshake. God, this felt so awkward. ‘You can sit anywhere you want!’, Megan says and continues talking to another girl who was wearing a pink space suit.  
Alex sat down next to another crewmate with a cyan colored suit. He was an African-American man with long dreadlocks. He had big, square glasses. A girl with a yellow suit was talking to him. She had short brown hair and looked a bit on the chubby side. Alex adjusted his glasses and looked down at the lobby floor. This was going to be a long ride. 

Megan was still talking to the other members. She was mainly talking to a shy girl in a pink suit. ‘Aren’t you going to introduce the new kid to the group?’ the girl asked. ‘He looks nervous,’.  
‘Oh shit, I forgot! I’ll do that right now,’ Megan said. She stood on top of one of the metal boxes in the room. ‘Attention everyone! Attention!’ Megan clapped her hands as if she were an elementary school teacher. All eyes were on her now.  
‘I forgot to tell everyone that we have a new addition to our group,’ She said and motioned Alex to stand up. Alex nodded and stood up. He could feel everyone staring at him as he stood next to the metal box. ‘I expect everyone to set a good example for him and show him how we work as a team,’ Megan crouched down so she could get on Alex’s level. ‘Now don’t be afraid to ask anyone here for help. Okay?’  
‘Yes ma’am,’ Alex said and went back to his seat. We watched as everyone continued talking to each other. Everyone looked so nice yet intimidating at the same time. Alex wasn’t sure how this was going to work.

‘Hey Alex,’ the man in the cyan suit said. ‘If you need any help with tasks, you can ask me,”  
‘Thanks...Cyan,’ Alex said. The man smiled. Something about it made Alex feel more welcome here.  
“Please. Call me Mace,” He said. “The girl in the yellow suit is Saige. She’s my girlfriend,’ Mace said. Saige let out a small smile at Alex and continued staring at the floor.

‘That’s a nice name,’ Alex said and extended his arm for a handshake. ‘I’ll try my best on tasks,’  
Mace smirked and gave Alex a welcoming handshake. It looked as if Mace has always been this kind to newbies on board. ‘Also if you want info on anyone in this ship, ask Saige. She has been with everyone longer than I have,” He said. 

‘Yo Mace!’ A tall man in a red suit called out. ‘You got a minute?’  
‘I’m coming!’ Mace gave Alex a small pat on the shoulder. ‘I’ll be right back,’ 

Alex watched as Mace went over to the other side of the lobby. There was another man sitting a few seats away from the red suit man. He looked very dark and intimidating. His suit was pitch black. The sheer energy Alex got from this man was making him nervous.

Saige then scooted a seat closer to Alex. ‘Hey newbie!’ she said. ‘If you want to know anything about anyone here, I’m your girl! I’ve known almost everyone since I was in school!’  
Anyone? Alex thought. He could clearly take advantage of this. Yet he needs to know who everyone was to get a good idea of what’s going on. ‘Well,’ he began. ‘You already introduced yourself and so did Mace. I want to know more about Megan,’

‘Oh man. Where do I begin?’ Saige said. ‘Megan has to be one of the smartest girls I know,’ This is a good sign. Maybe she thinks highly of her?  
‘Although, her parents kicked her out for being a lesbian. I feel bad for her but at the same time, I have massive respect for her. She worked her way to the top,’  
Both Saige and Alex looked at her. Megan was still talking to the girl in the pink suit. It looked as if they were flirting.

‘What about the girl in the pink suit?’ Alex asked. Saige let out a long sigh. There must be lots to unpacked. ‘Well,’ Saige began. ‘That’s Ava. She’s the tech wiz of the group. Without her, this group wouldn’t be where it is today,’  
Saige looked like she wanted to say more about Ava, but decided not to. Then Mace came back and sat down next to Saige. ‘I’m back babes,’ he said, putting his arm around her. ‘Whatcha up to?’  
‘I’m just telling Alex about the fellow crewmates,’  
‘Oh nice. Let me just say something,’ Mace said. ‘The guy in the red suit is Alejandro. He does all of the heavy work,’ 

‘The guy in the black suit is named Vincent. Everyone except Megan seems to be scared of him,’ Mace said. ‘Alejandro, Vincent, and I have been going to the same school since elementary,’  
‘Oh cool,’ Alex said. ‘What about those girls over there?’ He was talking about two girls sitting in the back. One girl had fair skin and a curly afro. She was wearing a lime colored suit. Another girl was pale and had very white hair. Her suit was white as well. 

‘The girl in the lime suit is Juniper,’ Mace said. ‘She’s also very smart. In school, she was a straight-A student,’ he says as he fidgets with one of his dreadlocks. ‘The girl in the white suit is Raina. She doesn’t talk much. She’s really kind though,’  
‘Oh hey Dalton! What’s up?’ Mace suddenly said. Alex looked up to see a man wearing a purple suit. He had curly red hair and a stubble. His eyes were pitch black. ‘Hey man!’ he said. ‘Who’s the new guy?’  
‘That’s Alex. Did you not listen to Megan?’  
‘Not really. I fell asleep.’ Dalton said. ‘Anyway it’s nice to meet you dude,’ he gave Alex a pat on the shoulder. 

‘Nice to meet you too,’ Alex said shyly. He now has a good understanding of everyone. It felt less intimidating now. The lobby was buzzing with chatter. He leaned his head against the wall. Maybe he could feel welcome here.


	2. Sabotage

The rest of the trip was a blur. Alex was too busy greeting everyone. By the time they arrived on the ship, he passed out. He isn’t much of a dreamer type, but this night was different.

Alex was in space. Not in a ship. Just in space. There was no ship he was connected to. Alex was just floating aimlessly. He screamed, but no one was there. He screamed again, calling out the names of his fellow crewmates. The dream then faded away and Alex woke up in a cold sweat.

He looked around. He was sleeping in a very sci-fi looking room. The bunk beds had structures that were very thick. Alex was sleeping in a dark blue bean bag with a blanket and pillow. He looked around to see his crewmates sleeping peacefully.

All of the sudden, a loud air horn went off. ‘Alright boys! Let’s get movin!’ Megan said. ‘We have lots of work to do today,’. Almost everyone groaned. On Earth it was 6 am on a Monday morning. Alex just followed everyone to the bathroom. He forgot most of the tour that Megan probably gave him last night.

‘Man this sucks,’ Alejandro said while brushing out his long brown hair. He put it into a ponytail. ‘Why couldn’t we just sleep in for at least another hour?’

‘Because it’s a work day dumbass,’ Vincent said while applying foundation. ‘Just be thankful that carrot top didn’t wake us up at 5 like last time,’ both boys shivered at the thought. 

‘Are you two just going to pamper up all day? We have work to do,’ Dalton said. ‘You know how angry Megan gets when we aren’t on time,’

‘Yeah, sorry sir,’ Alejandro said sarcastically. Dalton just rolled his eyes and walked out. He didn’t have time to deal with this shit. He already had on his space suit. Alex quickly put on his space suit. He brushed his teeth for a split second then raced off to catch up with Dalton. 

He followed Dalton to what appeared to be the largest room in the ship, the cafeteria. Megan and Ava were already there. They were having a quiet chat. Alex hid in the hallway and watched Dalton sit at another table. He could hear what the girls were talking about.

‘Are you sure there could be a parasite on board?’ Ava asked nervously.  
‘I’m not so sure. Everyone’s vitals and x-rays were normal,’ Megan said

‘But you know, the parasite can take whoever they want. According to recorded data, the parasite can attach to even the most healthiest of crewmates,’   
‘You aren’t wrong. We won’t know if there’s a parasite on board unless...,’ Megan fiddled with her hair.

‘You don’t think the parasite could kill anyone here, can it?’   
‘There is a 50/50 chance of it happening,’ Ava pulled out her tablet and started scrolling. She showed the data to Megan. ‘We should probably divide into groups of five just in case,’

‘Good idea, Ava,’ Megan said. ‘Now we just have to wait for everyone to get here,’ She put her arm around Ava. ‘Thank you, friend,’ 

Ava rested her head on Megan’s shoulder and just stayed there. She probably needed some reassurance. Alex left them to go back to the boy’s dorm. He looked to see that Alejandro and Vincent were still there. 

‘Guys!’ Alex said, getting both of their attention. ‘We should head out now!’

‘Oh I’m sorry,’ Vincent said. ‘I thought the new guy said something,’

Alejandro then gave Vincent a hard jab on the shoulder. ‘Now be nice Vincent,’ he said and walked over to Alex. ‘What seems to be the problem little dude?’

‘There’s a parasite on board!’ you could hear the panic in his voice. Alejandro and Vincent looked at each other and chuckled. Alex looked dumbfounded. He thought that they would be more concerned about this. ‘We should probably head out now to make sure Alex doesn’t freak out’ Alejandro chuckled some more. All three boys took their helmets and headed out to the cafeteria.

This time, everyone was finally out and ready. Megan was standing near the windows with a white board. It had everyone’s names divided into sections. Alex decided to take a seat near Mace and Saige.

‘Okay! Now that everyone is here, I have an important announcement to make,’ Megan said, her tone was really serious. She took out a yard stick from behind the white board. ‘I know what most of you are thinking, but no, I do not know if there is a parasite on this ship or not,’

She pointed the yardstick at the big word written on the board, ‘GROUPS’.   
‘Which is why we will be sticking in groups of five,’ Megan said. ‘You will stick with your group and do your tasks. That way, you will be safe,’

As Megan was talking, Ava was handing out papers to everyone. Alex looked at the paper he was given. It was listed as ‘Tasks’ and had a list of things to do around the ship. 

‘The first group is Ava, Dalton, Juniper, Vincent, and Me. The second group is Alex, Raina, Alejandro, Mace, and Saige. Now split!’ Megan said. Everyone went to their groups. 

Alex followed everyone in the group to a room on the other side of the ship. ‘So why are we going here first?’ 

‘Mace and I have some tasks to do,’ Saige said. She looked over at Alex’s list. ‘And so do you,’ she pointed at a task on the list. He looked down at the list. ‘Navigations; download data,’ he mumbled. 

Alex looked around to see a tablet on the left wall. He walked over to it and messed around with it. The others went over to the chairs to control the ship’s navigation. No one seemed to notice Raina standing by herself in the corner.

‘Do you not have any tasks here?’ Alejandro asked.  
‘No. Not here,’ Raina said. I do have something in o2 though,’ her voice was very quiet. Alex had to lean in to hear what she was saying. He just decided to focus on his task for now. It felt like forever before the data was at one-hundred percent. When he was done, Alex pulled out the list. That was the only task he had in navigation. Everyone else was still working.

Alex decided to stand next to Raina. This time, Raina had a tablet in her hands. She kept dragging her fingers on the screen. She looked over to see Alex peeking at the tablet. Raina almost dropped it out of surprise.

‘Oh! Sorry,’ Alex said. Raina nodded. ‘So,’ Alex asked with a tone of curiosity in his voice. ‘What’s that?’

‘My tablet,’ Raina said. ‘It just has a map of The Skeld,’ she continued looking at the map. She silently moved away from Alex. He took it that she didn’t want to talk to him. That’s fine. He had other things to do anyway.

‘Alright. What’s next?’ Mace said. ‘Does anyone else have wiring?’ 

Everyone looked down at their lists. Alex then shyly raised his hand and said ‘I do,’ his voice slightly cracked. Mace nodded. ‘Okay cool. Follow me,’ he said and left electrical. Everyone else was closely behind him. Raina was still behind on her tablet, Alex noticed when she stopped dead in her tracks. She then put it away and ran to catch up with everyone. It was very odd.

It wasn’t that long of a walk to electrical. Alex’s next task was to do wires. He noticed something on the wall had wires spilling out of it. This must be the wires task. He thought and tried opening the door to the wires. He pushed and pulled it, but the door was stuck. 

‘Let me help,’ Alejandro said. Then he proceeds to practically rip the door open. The wires then dangled carelessly onto the walls. Alex thanked him and started working on his task. He untangled the wires as best as he could. He figured the task was simple. Just connect the colored wires together.

Alex looked at Mace and Saige working together. They worked together so well. ‘Wait, which one is it?’ Mace asked her. Saige pointed at something. Alex refocused on fixing wires. He wishes that he had a relationship like theirs. However, he does not wish for anything romantic or sexual. 

All of the sudden, the lights went off. Raina shrieked loudly, startling Alex. ‘Shh, it’s okay. The lights just went out,’ Alejandro said. It was so dark, no one could see each other. Alex felt his heart beat go up. This would be the perfect time for someone to attack. Alex stumbled around the room, feeling the walls to guide him. 

‘Luckily the lightbox is in here,’ Saige said. A few clicks were heard and the lights were back on. Alex let out a huge sigh of relief. Everyone in his group was there, including him. 

‘Was there any sign of sabotage?’ Raina asked.  
‘Nah. It was just a fuse shortage,’ Saige said and shut the light box. ‘Lets go check on the other group,’

‘But we don’t know where they are,’ Mace said. ‘They could be finished with their tasks for all we know,’  
‘Good point. We should carry on with our tasks until we finish,’

The gang headed out of electrical and made their way to the cafeteria. No one was there. The white board was still there with the writing and everything. 

‘I don’t know about you guys, but I need a coffee break,’ Alejandro said.  
‘But you only did one task,’ Saige said.  
‘It’s early, give me a break,’ He groaned. ‘There better be a vending machine here,’

An alarm suddenly went off. The lights on the ship were flashing red. Mace and Saige looked at each other ‘Admin,’ they both said and ran off. Alex followed them. He looked behind him to see Alejandro sprint off into another hallway with Raina close behind him. 

The doors suddenly closed behind Alex, startling him. He entered the room next to him. There was a table in the middle that had a map of the ship. There were three computer screens on the wall accompanied with three red chairs. Mace, Saige, Megan, and Ava were all gathered around a little box on the wall that had ‘o2’ drawn above it.

‘What’s going on?’ Alex asked. He watched as Megan entered the code. No one answered his question. Then the alarm stopped. ‘Oh, someone was probably at o2,’ Megan said. She noticed Alex just standing there. ‘What was your question, Alex?’ 

‘I was just wondering what happened,’ he asked.  
‘Well, we almost ran out of oxygen but everything is good now,’ Megan said. She wiped the sweat off of her face. ‘This is the first time this happened under my watch. I-,’ she cut herself off as she ran her fingers through her wild hair. ‘I can’t let this happen again,’

The sound of footsteps could be heard in the hallway. Everyone turned to see Juniper enter the room. ‘Guys!’ she said. ‘This is bad, Like, really bad,’

‘Well, what happened?’ Megan said. ‘Did someone do this?’  
‘Yeah,’ Juniper said. ‘It was a sabotage,’


	3. That's sus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, I've been quarantined this week (at least I'm not quarantined during Halloween lmao). Expect more updates soon. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this note! :D

Everyone sat around the table in the center of the cafeteria. Megan was standing where all could see her. The whiteboard was pushed to the back of the room.Hi! Welcome to PB. My name is Cryptid, how may I help you?

‘Alright. So as Juniper said, it was a sabotage,’ she began. ‘This means that there is one imposter among us,’ 

The room was silent. ‘I wonder who it is,’ Alex whispered to Mace. In response, he just shrugged. 

‘We need to take care of this problem as soon as possible. If you find any sign of a parasite, let me know. Thank you,’ Megan said. She did really well at hiding all of the stress she was feeling. Everyone then gathered into their groups and finished their tasks for the day. 

The mood has changed over the hours. The ship was very silent. You could hear the footsteps of fellow crewmates. The only people talking were Mage and Saige, but they were only talking at a dull roar. 

‘Ah damn it. I forgot my coffee. Does anyone wanna come with me?’ Alejandro said. 

‘Dude, we have to stick together. We’re going to have to wait,’ Mage said calmly. ‘Saige is in the middle of a task right now,’

Alejandro scoffed in response. ‘I’ll be fine. As long as I have someone with me,’ 

‘Okay,’ Mage sighed. ‘You can go. Just...take someone with you,’ 

‘Sweet. You nerds are coming with me,’ Alejandro dragged Alex and Raina with him to the cafeteria. ‘Oh there it is,’ he grabbed the cup of coffee he left on the table. 

Alex looked over to see Raina. She lost most of the color in her face. Her legs were struggling to keep her standing. Raina groaned and fell to the floor. ‘Alejandro! Get over here!’ Alex said. He tried carrying Raina. His little nerd arms couldn’t support his weight. 

‘Here, let me help,’ Alejandro said. He picked up Raina with no problem. ‘Medbay, here we go,’ they headed out of the cafeteria. 

A growl echoed through the hallway. It stopped both boys in their tracks. ‘What was that?’ Alex whimpered. Both boys looked at each other. Alejandro looked down. Raina looked very shaken. She covered her mouth with her weak-ridden hands. 

Another growl could be heard. This time, it was muffled. ‘Oh my god,’ Alejandro mumbled. Alex connected the dots. Raina was the one growling. They don’t sound like a sound a human would make. 

Out of shock, Alejandro dropped Raina onto the cold, hard floor. Raina propped herself upwards with her arms. She looked like an absolute mess. ‘I’m so...hungry,’ she cried. Tears streamed down her face. Alejandro bent down to her level. 

‘Raina,’ he began. His thoughts were interrupted when Raina’s face started to contort. The flesh on her face stretched and turned. Her eyes sunk so far back into her face to the point where you can’t see them anymore. Her mouth stretched all over her face. The boys watched in terror as Raina transformed into something disgusting and vile.

‘Oh my god,’ Alex mumbled. Him and Alejandro looked at each other. Raina got on her all fours like a distorted dog. She opened her mouth, revealing sharp fangs and a slimy tongue. 

Both boys ran away before Raina could even attack. Their screams echoed through the hallways. Alejandro grabbed Alex by the arm and dragged him into the navigation room. He grabbed a chair and hid Alex behind it.   
‘What the hell are you doing?’ Alex said with panic in his voice. ‘Are you trying to die?’

‘Nah amigo,’ Alejandro said. ‘I’m trying to protect you,’ he grabbed another chair to use as a shield. 

Raina then lunged at Alejandro. He knocked her onto the dashboard, damaging it severely. ‘Go! Get the others!’ Alejandro said, trying to pin down Raina with the chair. ‘Hurry!’

Alex stumbled over the chair and ran out of navigation. He looked back to see Raina tackle Alejandro. He then ran screaming for help. Luckily, the other group heard him. Someone then grabbed his arm and was pulled into another room.

‘Oh my god, are you okay?’ Ava said, ‘We heard you screaming,’ 

Everyone watched as Alex tried to get a grip on his breathing. ‘It...it’s Raina,’ he began to say, ‘Something isn’t right,’

‘Well where did this happen?’ Dalton asked  
‘In a room where there’s dashboards,’ 

Dalton looked confused. Alex’s eyes then lit up ‘Alejandro. I left him behind!’ he said. He then ran out of the room. 

‘Alex!’ Dalton said and followed him. Juniper followed after them as well.

All three of them made it to navigation. The sight was terrifying. Alejandro was bruised and covered in cuts. He was trying to hold off Raina as best as he could.

Raina looked at the three crewmates and lunged at Alex. Before she could land a scratch on him, Raina fell to the ground. The sounds of her face shifting were harsh on the ears. She stumbled up from the ground to see everyone looking at her.

No one was expecting her to say anything. She knew exactly what happened.


	4. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late but, I hope all of you had a happy Halloween! Make sure to stay home and social distance! :D

Alejandro woke up in medbay. He looked over to see Vincent and Juniper sitting on the bed next to him. ‘Oh, he’s awake,’ Juniper said. 

‘How are you feeling, man?’ Vincent asked.  
‘Okay, I guess. I feel so sore,’ Alejandro replied. He looked around to see Raina chained to another bed across from him. 

‘Wait. Where’s Alex?’ He panicked and tried getting out of bed. Juniper put her hand on his shoulder, keeping him down on the bed. ‘He’s just outside talking to Megan and Dalton,’ she said. ‘You should get some rest, Al,’

Juniper got up from the bed and went over to the computer with Ava. ‘So, what did you find?’ she asked. ‘Will Raina be okay?’

‘Well we don’t know that,’ Ava said. ‘However, her scans confirm that there is a parasite living inside her,’ she pulled up a tab on the computer to show Raina’s scan. The upper half of the body was colored red and labeled ‘Anomaly,’. 

She then pulled up another tab. ‘I scanned Alejandro too. He’s innocent, but he has some cuts and bruises that need to be treated. We are so lucky that he managed to survive this,’ she said. 

Juniper looks over to see Vincent still sitting on the bed, looking over at Alejandro. ‘Hey, we should go talk to Megan about this,’ she said. Ava nodded. They both left medbay. Now it was just Vincent and Alejandro in the room (Raina was there too but she was asleep).

Alejandro let out a loud sigh. ‘Damn, I thought you would leave too,’ he said. ‘Considering that you seem to hate me,’

‘I don’t hate you, dumbass,’ Vincent said. ‘You’re just kinda dumb,’  
‘Ah, that’s fair,’ Alejandro didn’t have the energy to be mad at Vincent. 

It was now silent except for the light snoring of Raina. Things felt very awkward. Alejandro then sat up on the bed, he was only wearing a blue hospital gown. His arms and legs were covered in gauze. 

‘You know, I don’t hate you either,’ Alejandro said. ‘I actually like you a lot,’

Vincent’s face turned a bright red. The blush was visible on his pale skin. ‘You mean it?’ he said. Alejandro nodded. ‘Yeah, I mean it,’

‘Do you really mean it though? We’ve kinda hated each other since we started the program,’  
‘Yeah I mean it. I’m tired of hiding my feelings,’

Vincent got up and lightly hugged Alejandro, being sure to not hurt Alejandro. He lightly gave him a kiss on the forehead. ‘Well, I feel the same way,’ Vincent said.

‘Are you two done yet?’ Juniper said, entering the room. Both boys let go of each other. ‘Yeah, sorry about that,’ Alejandro said. Him and Vincent both hurried out of the room.

Now it was just Juniper and Raina alone. Just the two of them. Juniper went over and knelt down. She held her stiff, pale, hand. 

‘You hid it so well,’ Juniper said. ‘If only I knew,’ she felt Raina’s fingers move and softly let go. Juniper left medbay, passing the other crewmates and went to the cafeteria. 

Time went by pretty quickly. Everyone did the rest of their tasks. There was no point in stretching them out right now. There was a parasite in Raina that could consume her entire body. 

Alex, Dalton, and Mage sat on their beds, talking about how this mission has been treating them. ‘If the higher-ups saw how Megan is handling this, she would be suspended,’

‘Suspended? How come?’

‘Instead of ejecting Raina off the ship, Megan kept her on here. You either have to be really brave or really stupid to do something like that,’

‘Raina is a good friend of Megan. Of course she wouldn’t eject her off the ship,’ Dalton replied. ‘It would also break Juniper’s heart,’

As the other two boys were talking, Alex sneaked out of the room to get a late snack. He saw Megan and Ava walking together. However, he didn’t think much about it and went back to the boy’s room.

‘We can not let the higher-ups hear about this,’ Megan said. ‘If word got out that Raina is still on the ship, all of us will be in serious trouble,’

‘Exactly. We’re just lucky that they trust you enough to track the ship,’ Ava replied. ‘I charted course to another place. They could possibly help us remove Raina’s parasite,’

‘Excellent. When will we get there?’ 

‘One in a half days. It shouldn’t be that long of a trip,’

‘Perfect,’ Megan said and gave Ava a hug. ‘We’ll tell the others tomorrow,’


	5. We're getting help

Raina sat on her bed in medbay. She was heavily restricted with chains. There was no noise except for the distant chatter that could be heard from the cafeteria. 

‘Listen up everyone,’ Megan said. ‘Ava and I came up with a game plan,’

Ava was standing next to Megan, holding a tablet. It displayed the new route of the ship. ‘We changed the route of the ship in order to get Raina the help she needs,’ she said. ‘According to this map, we should be there tomorrow afternoon,’

Both girls watched as everyone else started whispering to each other.

‘The ship’s route changed? That’s new,’ Vincent whispered.   
‘I know,’ Alejandro said. ‘I just hope that Megan doesn’t get in trouble for this,’

Megan looked around to see everyone whispering. She whispered to Ava. ‘How can we be sure that no one is going to tattle on us?’ 

‘No one can tattle on us since we’re so far into this route. Besides I think everyone likes you enough to not say anything,’ 

‘Thanks, Ava,’ Megan gave her a kiss on the cheek. ‘You’re a sweetheart,’ 

Ava hid her flustered face behind her tablet. ‘Haha no problem,’ she said.

‘About time she kissed her,’ Mace said and chuckled.  
‘You owe me 10 dollars babe,’ Saige said.  
‘Yeah, yeah. I’ll give it to you later,’ 

Megan headed out of the cafeteria and into medbay. She sat down next to Raina. ‘You good, Raina?’ she asked.

She watched as Raina slowly turned her head to face her. A raspy moaning escaped out of her mouth. 

‘Don’t worry. We’re going to get you the help you need,’ Megan said and awkwardly hugged her. 

‘I’m sorry, Raina,’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! It means so much to me and helps me. Let me know you're thoughts about it in the comments below! :-D
> 
> (Special thanks to my friends and boyfriend who've given me inspiration to write this story)


End file.
